The Snake and the Wolf
by EvilPurpleCookiePenkeyMonguin
Summary: This is the story of a forbidden love between a Slytherin and a Gryffindor who must overcome the odds to be together, whatever the cost...Yeah Right! Hiccups, Slip ups and trip ups ensue. But there is one thing, it ain't gonna be easy! Hope you like it!
1. Back to School

Disclaimer: Although it pains me to say it, I do not own Harry Potter or its characters, nor do I own J.K Rowling's brilliant mind, and that is probably why, this story will have you running away at the first sentence. If it doesn't, then thanks! At least, this story is holding some peoples attention. And so, without further ado, (because I won't be able to stop my rambling otherwise) on with the story! This also has some references to Avatar: The Last Airbender. Sadly, I don't own that either.

Oh, another note, I know, I know, why can't she just get on with it, my OCs in this story are elementals, and all elementals have a psychic link with each other.

And to make you all even more frustrated,

_These are thoughts_

_**These are flashbacks**_

**This is writing as in their writing, not my writing. You get the point, also, change of PoV and time. Haha, am I annoying you yet? :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Jacob's PoV<strong>

'"Bugger' she curses as she trips around the room searching for god knows what, what is it you're searching for? Ah yes, school supplies-and she's down, taking her kitten Spock with her, actually, why did you call your cat Spock? It's such a stupid name for a cat. I mean why not call it Fluffy, or Tabby, or another name like that? Hey, since when did you get from there to there? You fell again didn't you? Another show of her stupidity people! Oh, oh, now she's-"

"Shut up Jacob!" My best friend Ilaria or 'Ria, shouted at me, while laughing at the same time, I swear she can never be serious in any situation. She tries to be stern, but ends up as a giggling mess.

"What? It's not my fault you're such a klutz."

"Idiot" She retorts. Rather weakly, I might add.

"Is that the best you can do?" I mocked.

"Twat" Is her only verbal reply. She then proceeds to punch my arm, which would have been effective, if she hadn't of fallen over right afterwards. So, I burst out laughing.

"Not funny", she grumbles good naturedly, a smile playing on her lips. You see me and 'Ria have been best friends since kindergarten, when she decided that, instead of telling the play leader that I was being picked, she would kick the bully in the balls. When asked why she had done it, she replied that she had seen her mother do it once. We had been friends ever since, to the point of being siblings. We're still best friends now, even when we're in different houses at school, me in Gryffindor, and her in Slytherin. Both of us being muggleborns helped too. Naturally-

"Jake!" 'Ria shouts, abruptly pulling me from my thoughts. "Is there anybody in there?"

"Huh?" Was my coherent reply.

"I've been calling you for five minutes." She huffed. "Plus, I'm packed. So there." And finishes that childish jibe with a sticking out of the tongue.

"When did that happen?"

"When you were off in LaLa land." She states matter of factly. It was then that I noticed all of the vines, in my room…with clothes on them.

"You got the weeds to help you, didn't you?" I sighed.

"Jake, their plants, not weeds, and yes I did, but I was sort of hoping that you wouldn't notice."

"'Ria. How could I not notice?" I exclaimed in wonder. Sometimes, I don't think anything goes on in that head of hers.

Also, that's another thing we have in common. Our affinity with the elements. Ilaria is an earth elemental and that entails the control of the earth-plants, metal and the actual earth that we stand upon, you know the rocky stuff. I on the other hand, control a much cooler element. Fire. This means that I can create my own fire, and I can manipulate the fire around me. Cool huh? The only downside is, is that mine is weaker at night. But I can control lightening. And another thing. Since we are elementals, we have a mental connection with each other. This is true of all elementals. I think. We have yet to meet another one. But still, it's fun to weird that muggles out with our silent conversations. They just think we're mad. Anyway, due to our amazing powers 'Ria came up with a name for us. The most degrading name…The Amazing…Raspberry Smurfs. That name suggests we are short. Well. She's short, I'm not. Plus, I am not BLUE! Anyway, back to the current topic. Her using her powers to mess up my room.

"'Ria, you know that you can't use your powers like that." I scolded, while straightening up to my full 6'3". I thought it was quite intimidating.

"You do." She retorted.

"No I don't."

"You're the one who blew up my kitchen. QED"

And on that note, I make my exit. I wish. Instead I carried on the conversational argument. "Yeah, well, I'm older, and-"

"And still none the wiser" She oh so helpfully finished for me, grinning like a maniac.

"Thank you for your less than helpful input." I drawled.

"You're welcome!"

Sometimes, I can't wait for the 1st of September.

* * *

><p><strong>1<strong>**st ****September, still Jacobs PoV**

"JACOB!" Someone screamed in my ear. I shot up making the person topple off the bed, me following shortly afterwards, landing on said person who gave out a muffled 'ouch'.

"'Ria, what have I told you about waking me up like that?" She could be so stupid sometimes.

"You said not to do it." She groaned "But" She perked "I had a valid reason for it."

"And what reason was that?" I asked, irritably.

"It's 10am" She chirped. Would she just get to the point?

"And?" I prompted. I was not a morning person.

"It's the first of September" She said, now grinning like the Cheshire cat. So? I thought. It's only the…oh shit.

"Oh shit. Why didn't you say so?"

"I did." She laughed. I leapt out of bed and threw on some clothes. No time to have a shower. I ran down the stairs, dragging my trunk after me, dashed into the kitchen, to grab some breakfast. When I got there, I saw both my parents at the table, drinking coffee and reading the newspaper.

"What's the rush?" My father asked, politely. Too politely.

"Are you crazy? It's-"I looked at the clock to see that it was only 10 past 8. I. Am. Going. To. Kill. Her. My glare must have been pretty intense, because the person it was directed at visibly gulped. In my head, I laughed.

"Ilaria Threlezhai Dayton" I said in a low and what I hoped to be menacing voice. "Run now."

"Yes sir" She saluted cheekily before she took off at a sprint. I immediately followed after her. Catching up with her didn't take me too long as she kept tripping over, and so, grabbing her, I started tickling her.

"No!" She cried. "Have mercy!"

"Only when you say that I am amazing." I grinned.

"I am amazing" She managed to choke out. I increased my attack.

"Okay, okay! You are amazing!" She eventually gasped. I let her up. As soon as she was standing, she added "My ass." And once again, took off laughing. I just sat there, shaking my head.

"Jacob, Ilaria!" My mum called out. "It's time to go now" I sighed, picking myself up from the floor, and went to get my trunk. "'Ria!" I called up the stairs. "Come on, we got to go!"

"I'm already down, you idiot." She replied, matter-of-factly. Scratch that, she looked smug. No idea why. I sighed, but smiled at her all the same.

"Come on" I repeated, but in a quieter tone. Obviously. I started for the car, and 'Ria followed shortly afterwards.

* * *

><p><strong>40 agonising minutes of Ilaria later<strong>

After putting all of our luggage on the trolley (not the same trolley) we started making our way towards the wall that separated platforms 9 and 10. On the way there, we happened to bump into some of my friends, but sadly, none of 'Ria's, for the people that we happened to bump into were the marauders. Well, three of them. Don't know where the fourth one was. Now when I say that they are my friends and not 'Ria's, it's because we are in different houses, and it was a particular house that 'Ria was in that set her apart. She was in Slytherin. And nobody liked Slytherins. Well, 'Ria was an exception to that rule. But, what I found hilarious about the situation was that Ilaria had a crush on one of them.

"Hey Jake, are you still hanging around with it?" One of the marauders asked, well, sneered is the correct term. He had black, shoulder length, curly hair, and grey blue eyes, and apparently, every girl liked him. I didn't see anything special myself. His name is Sirius Black, and he is a Gryffindor.

"Hey Sirius" I replied dully. I looked at the other two marauders. James Potter, messy black hair, which never seemed to lie flat, and round glasses. He also was a 'heart throb'. Unfortunately for the female population of Hogwarts, James already had his eyes on a particular red head called Lily Evans. Who absolutely hates him. Sirius and James are also both on the quidditch team, Sirius a beater, and James a seeker. The other boy is Remus Lupin. This was the guy that 'Ria had a crush on. He's book smart, and is quite a nice bloke. Didn't bully anybody either. Unlike the other two.

"James, Remus" I acknowledged, nodding to them both. "Where's Peter?"

"Dunno." Sirius replied nonchalantly. "Now, back to what I was saying, why are you still hanging around the thing?" This was said in such a way that I just had to tell him to shut it. But surprisingly, 'Ria but into the conversation.

"I do have a name you know, I mean, how would you like it if I suddenly started calling you thing and it? Also, Jake's my friend, and always has been. So if you don't like, look or walk away. Nobody asked your opinion anyway." She snapped. "Sorry" She added. As an afterthought. I looked at her incredulously.

"We weren't talking to you." James snapped. 'Ria just responded by smiling.

"Why the hell did you apologise?"

"Um, because I didn't say a nice thing?" She stated, well more like questioned, but anyway. I sighed in desperation, looking up to the sky.

"Come on, let's just go and find a compartment." She nodded, and we ran through the wall, but just before we ran through, I swear I saw 'Ria waving bye to the marauders.

"How can you take it 'Ria? 6 years, and you still take all the shit they throw at you." I fumed.

"1. It's so much fun to see their reactions. I mean come on; even you have to find it funny." She looked at me, but after seeing my face, she quickly carried on. "Or not. 2. I don't want to be the stereotypical Slytherin, I like being unique, and 3. If I take crap from you, why not them?" She grinned at the last part, and before I had time to retaliate, she had run off, towards the train.

"Okay" I smiled, to myself.

* * *

><p>Well, I hope you enjoyed that chapter because it may be a while before the next one comes, but I will post as soon as possible. And if anyone can guess what book title I have placed in this chapter, then you get a muffin, DaughterofZeusRules, you already know what it is so you don't count. Hint: Don't Panic<p>

Please, Revieeeeeeeeeew! Or flame. What ever suits you more. :)


	2. Rock Paper Scissors

Disclaimer: As I have stated in the last chapter, I do not own Harry Potter, or Avatar the Last Airbender (there is reference to it) and I only own my OCs and any other character that pops up that doesn't belong in any of the aforementioned universes.

My OCs in this story are elementals, and all elementals have a psychic link with each other.

_These are thoughts_

_**These are flashbacks**_

**This is writing as in their writing, not my writing. You get the point, also, change of PoV and time. **

Also, thanks to DaughterofZeusRules, for reviewing my story, and pointing out all the faults in it…which were many.

Also the book title in the last chapter that was mentioned was 'And Another Thing…' by Eoin Colfer, carrying on from Douglas Adams. Nobody got that. Well done! :)

* * *

><p><strong>Ilaria's PoV<strong>

Fortunately, Jake and I found an empty compartment on the train. Yay! Unfortunately, the marauders couldn't find an empty one (supposedly, it could be a conspiracy…yeah) so we had to share. Boo! Now I'm just hoping that if I 'read' my book, they will ignore me, as most people do as I give the impression that I am antisocial, or can't be bothered to listen to them. Such was not the case. Joy. That was sarcasm by the way. I peered over my book at Jacob, to see him glaring at Sirius, but as enjoyable as that was for me, they were friends, so giving him a swift kick to the shin, I returned to my book. I was actually reading this time. He turned his glare on me. I shrugged. At this point in time, the whole compartment was silent. I don't like silences, they make me feel awkward, and then I end up doing something embarrassing. Like farting. Luckily the silence was broken, and not by an outlet of wind. Rather, Sirius' voice, asking an insulting question, but at least the compartment wasn't awkward anymore, just tense.

"Why do you hang out with her Jake?" See what I mean by insulting?

"Because she's my friend." Was the cold reply. I grinned behind my book. Friends are good. I like friends.

"Why? I mean, she's a Slytherin." I snorted, drawing their attention to me. Oops. Oh well, might as well.

"What gave it away? Was it the green and silver tie, or the Slytherin emblem on my robes?" I asked sarcastically. "And, as to why he's my friend, it's because he wants to be." This, I noticed, started to get him frustrated. I smirked.

"We all know that's bull. So why are you really friends with him?" Now directing his questions to me, darn. I put my book down and stared owlishly at him.

"Language!" I admonished mockingly. I was starting to have fun. What? You would too. "But the reason that you thing that's poppy, is because you are annoyed that he actually talks to me. And since I am a Slytherin, why are you talking to me? I asked.

"…" Haha! He has no answer to that one, does he? Noooo. Unfortunately, I had voiced these thoughts out loud, and Jake, my 'friend' was laughing at me. I pouted.

"Ah shit!" I exclaimed. "Didn't mean to say that."

"Language!" He threw back at me. Should have seen that one coming. "But, I am speaking to you because I am protecting a fellow Gryffindor, from the likes of you." He smirked. Okay, that was a good answer. I have no reply. _'Darn'._ I thought to Jake. I then turned my self towards the said person…who was still laughing on the floor. I stared at him incredulously. Turns out the marauders were too. We do have something in common! Let me describe to you their expressions, Remus, being the kind person he is had the whole, 'are you okay?' look. Sirius was just staring at him incredulously, like I was, James was looking at Jake like he was an idiot. Won't disagree with that one, and Peter was just eating. There's something off about that one. Anyways, when Jake finally realised that everyone was staring at him, did he finally stop laughing.

"What?" He asked stupidly. I stared at him, Sirius stared at him, Remus stared at him, James stared him and Peter stared at his food. No change there then.

"What?" He repeated. He really did look hopeless, so hopeless in fact, that I had to open my big mouth and say…"Awwww, you look so cute! Like a little lost puppy." I smiled as I said this. He in reply to this, glared at me, and growled. (A/N. This actually happened to me once. My friend said something, and so I growled at her. It didn't have the desired effect.)

"Did you just growl?" I queried. He actually growled at me. He growled at me again. I took this as my cue to leg it. You know, this kind of reminds me of the situation where the gingerbread man is running and cries 'Run, run as fast as you can, you can't catch me, I'm the Gingerbread Man!' I got a few stares at this. There I go again.

As I ran, I looked in various compartments, I was searching for a particular red head, and the reason I was looking for this red head, was because I hoped she could save me. Finally finding her, I gave a woop of joy, and dashed into the compartment. I stared at her, and she stared at me. Catching my breath I managed to say-

"Hi Lily!" I said brightly.

"Hi" she wearily said back. "What did you do?" Well she doesn't beat around the bush.

What makes you think I did anything?" I asked as innocently as I could.

"Hmmm, well apart from the fact that you ran in here like hell was at your heels, I'd say nothing at all." She replied drily. Wow. She's good.

"Eh he. That obvious, huh?" I asked.

"Yep!" She said, popping the 'p'.

"Darn" I muttered under my breath. And here I thought I was being inconspicuous. I have to work on that. Changing subject, is it sad that I only have two friends at school? I think so. Maybe I should start-'BANG!' I flinched. I turned to see Jake at the entrance of the compartment. This was how the scene played out.

Me-Hi Jake!

Jacob-Growl

Me-Stop growling

Jacob-Growl

Me-Are you angry?

Jacob-Growl

Me to Lily-He hasn't evolved much in the speaking and thinking department has he? (Sigh) Such a waste

Lily agrees-But

Me-I knew you'd see it my way

Jacob-Pounce

Me-Scream

Lily-Laugh

Me-run

Jacob-chase (I'm making him sound like a dog, aren't I?)

In the end, Jacob caught me, as I am now being carried on Jake's back to an uncertain doom. Well, I know what my doom is going to be, but adds to dramatic effect. It was while I was being carried that I noticed everyone was in their robes. Glancing at my watch, I saw the time. We would be arriving at Hogwarts soon. Very soon.

"Jake, can you put me down?"

"No."

But I need to change."

"Fine" He harrumphed. "But you're not getting away that easily." He grinned menacingly at me. I gulped.

"The very thought hadn't even crossed my mind."

"Yeah right." He smirked. And that was the end of that.

* * *

><p><strong>First morning at Hogwarts<strong>

"Jacob!" I shouted down the corridor, whilst running towards said person, who was walking very quickly away. He's not a nice person.

"Jake!" I called again, very slowly catching up to him. "Will you slow down!" I panted. As you might be able to tell, I am not the fittest person in the world, nor am I the most co-ordinated, but I can run very fast when I want to.

"I'm not walking that fast, you're just slow." He joked. Meanie. But I still smiled. "Anyway, I thought you said that you were going to aim to be fitter." He scrutinised.

"I am fitter" I replied indignantly. "Well, I'm fitter than I was last year, anyway."

"Very clever."

"I thought so too."

"Shut up, midge" I hate being short.

We were nearing the great hall now. "Sooo, who sits where?" I asked.

"Where did you sit last time?"

"How am I supposed to know?"

"Well you sat there!" He told me with irritation lacing his voice.

"True. Tell you what, let's settle this rationally." I calmly replied.

"How?" He asked me with trepidation.

"Rock Paper Scissors."

"That's rational? Okay, count of three. 1, 2, 3"

We revealed our hands. He came up with scissors, I came up with scissors. "That worked out well" I surmised. "Again, 1, 2, 3"

We revealed our hands, and my heart sunk. I got rock, but he got paper. Knew I should have done gun. See, we did this every year on the first day back. Well, not Rock Paper Scissors, but we did this to decide where we sit. Either with Lily, or the Marauders. So far, I had good luck every time, but Lady Luck has left me. Damn.

"HA!" Jacob exclaimed. "I won! For once! Now you have to sit with them." He stated smugly.

'NOOOOOOOOOOOO! The pain, the horrible pain! Okay, that may have been a little dramatic.

'_It was.' _Jake thought to me.

'_I said that out loud didn't I?'_

'_Yes, you did.' _ He replied. That wasn't very clever of me. I should really invest in a filter between my brain and my mouth. And so, with that, I solemnly followed Jake to where the marauders were sitting. As we did this I noticed two things. 1. Lily was looking at me wondering why I wasn't sitting with her 2. The marauders were glaring at me. Oh well, they don't matter much. And I thought that out loud, since Jake was glaring at me. Oops.

When we reached where they were sitting, the first sound that came out of my mouth was a squeaked out 'hi'. Man I have problems. I looked at the marauders to see that they were close to laughing at me. Well, they can all go shove those faces up their…

"Hey guys" Jacob said, interrupting my inner rant. "How are you?"

"Good thanks" Sirius replied, ignoring my existence for the moment. "And how about you? Still alive?" I had a feeling that that jibe was directed at me.

"Yep, still breathing" And with this, he took an exaggerated breath.

"So" Oh here we go "the question that is burning on my tongue is, why have you got the snake following you around like a lost puppy?" I snorted, and Jacob glared at me.

"She's here because I want her to sit here. If you don't mind." Yes! Go Jake, go Jake, go Jake! I chanted in my head.

"Send her to her own table" Sirius whined. Out of the group, I found him the most annoying. I don't hate him, but he's annoying and whiny, for some reason. Like a dog. Jake says that he is a nice person once you get to know him, but I have yet to see this. But who am I to judge? And now there's a hand being waved in front of my face. How rude. Why can't that hand just-

"Helloooo? Anybody in there?" And then someone started tapping my head. I hate it when that happens.

"What have I told you? Not to-" Now he's interrupting me!

"Yeah, yeah, not to touch your face. I know." He told me monotonously.

"Actually, I was going to say that it's rude to interrupt people when they are off in their worlds, but that too" I said, slightly annoyed.

"Oh" He said. _'Why didn't you say that in the first place?'_

'_Well, I was going to but you kind of interrupted me.'_

'_Sorry' _He thought back, sheepishly.

Both of us turning back to the marauders, Jake asked "So guys, can she please sit here?"

"Whatever. But she better not cause any trouble" James grumbled.

"Sir, Yes Sir" I mock saluted. He glared.

I could tell that this day was going to be fun. Insert evil laugh.

* * *

><p>Well there you go. Chapter 2. Anyway, same as the last chapter, guess what book I am referring to. Hint: Growl<p>

You the drill. Review! :)


End file.
